hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Cook For Your Life Challenge
The Cook For Your Life Challenge is an individual challenge in Hell's Kitchen, happening during the team section of the season. Overview Instead of a normal service, Ramsay will have a one on one interview with each chef, and give them an update on how they are doing in the competition. After each interview, Ramsay will ask the chef how they would rank his/her teammates from strongest to weakest. The weakest chef from both teams would then compete in a competition to cook three dishes to be judged by Ramsay himself. The winner gets to stay in the competition, while the loser is automatically eliminated. Season 17 introduced a new version where three chefs from each team each participate in the challenge, with the weakest chef overall being eliminated from Hell’s Kitchen. History Season 12 Episode 9 of Season 12 marks the first time this challenge happened, when there were 12 chefs left, with 6 on both teams. After the interviews, it was revealed that the blue team deemed Richard as their weakest, while the red team deemed Jessica as their weakest. Both of them were tasked to create a risotto, scallops, and halibut in 30 minutes. In the end, Jessica was eliminated after her lobster risotto was undercooked, and her halibut was overcooked. Before leaving, Jessica cried, and begged for Ramsay to keep her in the competition, but Ramsay was unapologetic and Jessica eventually accepted her fate. Season 14 On episode 9, the challenge happened when there were 9 chefs left, with 5 on the red team, and 4 on the blue team. After the interviews, it was revealed that the blue team deemed Randy as their weakest, while the red team deemed Christine as their weakest. Both of them were tasked to make a risotto, a halibut, and a bread pudding. While both made mistakes, it was Christine's critical errors of forgetting a crucial part of the risotto, the tomato confit, and not using the prepared base for the bread pudding. Those mistakes led to her elimination. Season 17 On episode 7, the challenge happened when there were 12 chefs remaining, with 6 on both teams. That season featured a few changes. Instead of interviews, Ramsay asked Michelle and Nick, who were the last chefs of their respective teams in the kitchen during the Last Chef Standing Challenge on who they thought were the three weakest chefs on their respective teams. Michelle nominated Barbie, Elise, and Manda, while Nick nominated Giovanni, Milly, and Robyn. The six chefs were tasked to recreate Ramsay's Champagne Oysters dish, with 30 minutes given. Ramsay judged the dishes, and any dish that would beat out another will send that person up to safety. Milly was the first to be safe, followed by Manda, Barbie, and Elise. In the end, Robyn's dish edged out Giovanni's, therefore eliminating the latter. Season 18 On episode 7, this challenge happened when there were 11 chefs remaining, 5 on the red team, and 6 on the blue team. The format was mostly similar to Season 17, with three chefs from each team battling it out, only instead of asking the last chefs standing to nominate three people, Ramsay nominated the first three chefs on each team that left the kitchen during the Last Chef Standing Challenge. For the red team, it was Bret, Jose, and Scotley, while for the blue Team, it was Gizzy, Roe, and Heather. Each chef had 45 minutes to create any dish of their choosing from a Farmer's Market that Ramsay placed inside Hell's Kitchen. Ramsay judged the dishes, and any dish that would beat out another will send that person up to safety. Bret was the first to be declared safe by Ramsay, followed by Heather, Roe, and Jose. Lastly, Scotley beat out Gizzy's dish, eliminating the latter. Trivia *Jessica (Season 12) was the first contestant to be eliminated by this challenge, while her rival Richard was the first contestant who survived it. *Giovanni (Season 17) was the first male contestant to be eliminated by this challenge. *Milly (Season 17) was the first contestant who participated in this challenge and made it to the black jackets, while his teammate Robyn was the first female contestant who did. *So far, all of the contestants that survived in this challenge did not make it to the finals afterwards. Category:Challenges